fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Wish! Pretty Cure
Magical Wish! Pretty Cure ''(マジカルウィッシュ！プリキュア Majikaru u~isshu! Purikyua),'' is a Japanese magical girl anime series. The series' themes are Wishes, Magic, Comedy, Magical Girl, Form-Changing. Story *Magical Wish! Pretty Cure Episodes When a evil villain persuades kids to stop using MagiTickets to accomplish Impossible magical wishes, 3 mascot fairies named Unicorn, and Fairy from Magical Wishing Kingdom set out to find Sumire Megu, Mikanmi Mireille, and Nobuno Aoimi to restore magic for all kids. (If you are wondering why Megu, Mireille, and Aoimu are the chosen ones it's because they witness a battle between the villain and the fairies) Characters Cures *Sumire Megu / Cure Blessing - A hyper 13 year old who held on to her dreams since her childhood: a Superhero. Her Cure Form is Cure Blessing and her theme color is purple and blue. *Mikanmi Mireille / Cure Miracle - Voiced by: Hanazawa Kana *Shinkono Aoimi / Cure Faith - A Cheerful and Happy-go-lucky girl who loves to read and sing. Overall, she is the youngest of the group because she is 12. She dreams of being an idol, which she already is but dream that her song will guide her. Her Cure Form is Cure Hope and her theme color is blue and white. Voiced By Asuka Tanii. Voiced by: Asuka Tanii *Kouki Lumina / Cure Hope - A Princess from Magi Kingdom which the Dark Empire tried to take her to cause dispear. And they succesed. Soon after, she was brainwashed and became Kuromi and becamed Kuro's daughter. Soon after, she was freed, thanks to the cure's and Kouki Hiroto . Her dream is to become a normal girl. Her Cure form is Cure Hope and her theme color is Yellow and Green. Mascots / Allies *Unicorn - Voiced by: Ayaka Saitō *Wizard - Voiced by: Hiroko Konishi Dark Empire *Itami *Empress Kuro *Princess Kuromi / Kouki Lumina Despair Thieves *Failure *Distress *Agony - A Hot-tempered guy who gets annoyed easily. He secretly likes one of the cures but keeps it to himself until it's the right time. Magi Kingdom Others Items *PreTicket *MagiTickets Locations *Yumemura Kagome - The Cure's hometown. It means 'Dream Viliage Park'. *Magical Wishing Kingdom *Dream Rising Academy Movies *Pretty Cure Crossover: All Heros Stage 1: Aroma Paradise! Trivia *This is the third season to not have a main pink Cure after Cure Black and Cure Bright (Pretty Cure Max Heart and Pretty Cure Splash Star) instead a purple Cure. *This is the second series where the lead Cure is not 14 after Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *This is the third season, after Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and Go! Princess Pretty Cure to revolve around dreams and despair in its storyline but also Magic. *This is the first season where the transformation item requires a ticket. *This is the first series where the transform item is a DS.. *This is the 3rd series where the Cure's eye color doesn't change after Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure *This is the first series where the vilians has to end their words. *This is also the first series that the Cures don't have the dark hair colors instead their hair colors change into something else. *This is also the first series where all the Cures have sibilings. *This is the second Pretty Cure series where the Cures attend a boarding school instead of a public school. Category:Magic Themed Series Category:Magical Wish! Pretty Cure Category:SongOfManga Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime